


Agreements

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: A change in allegiance and a life debt that will alter the course of the war.





	Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hermione pulled her cloak hood down further over her face as she wound her way through the maze of Knockturn Alley. Her heart was pounding, and she knew if anyone could have seen her face it would have been white as a sheet. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to leave Ron and Harry alone, waiting for her at Shell Cottage. There were so many reasons why she didn’t want to do this, but unfortunately she had little choice in the matter.

 

She found the right building, and went down the narrow alley beside it. There was a rickety wooden staircase that led up to the second floor. A lantern sputtered at the top, casting shifting shadows in the narrow space. She swallowed and climbed the steps, wincing at each creak and groan of the wood beneath her feet. If this bloody thing collapsed under her, she was going to kill someone. She paused at the top and knocked once, waiting for the door to open.

 

It felt like an eternity, but at length the door opened, revealing the man she owed her life to.

 

“So glad you could make it, Miss Granger,” Lucius Malfoy said in a silken tone. “Do come in.” He moved back and gestured grandly. “I’m afraid it’s hardly the kind of accommodations either one of us is used to, but it will have to suffice,” he said and shut the door behind her, redoing the wards.

 

“Please, as if you’ve given a second’s thought about what conditions I am accustomed to.” She glared at him, pushing back the hood of her cloak. “I’m nothing but a filthy mudblood to you. You don’t even think I have a right to be alive, much less practice magic,” Hermione spat, supremely uncomfortable with this whole situation.

 

“And yet, here you are,” he said, eyes intent on her. “Unharmed, and unmolested.” Lucius began to circle her. “I saved your life, and by our traditions, it now belongs to me.” He stopped in front of her, looking down at the little witch. “I trust you are familiar with the terms of a Life Debt.”

 

Hermione ground her teeth. “Quite aware, which is the only reason I am here,” she answered him. She’d known that her life was no longer her own the moment Lucius had stepped in and kept Bellatrix from ending her life. She’d been bleeding and sobbing after the insane woman’s interrogation, and Bellatrix had finally had enough of her silence. She’d started to say ‘Avada’ when Lucius had grabbed her arm. He’d whispered that brute force was hardly the way to get information out of her. Lucius had sent Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco away before he’d knelt down beside her. He’d whispered that he knew Dobby was nearby and would soon rescue her, and had told her about this meeting place.

 

“Good, then I shall not waste any time discussing it. There may come a time I will ask you for something, in payment for your life, but not tonight,” he said and motioned to a chair. “Please, sit down Miss Granger.” He paused a moment, waiting for her to comply. “I have in my possession something that you have been searching for. If I give it to you, I expect that the Order will protect my family when this is all done.”

 

“What do you have?” Her eyes narrowed.

 

Lucius pulled a beautiful golden cup out of his robes. “I give you the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. The Dark Lord’s Horcrux.”

 

“I can’t speak for the Order…but I will do everything I can to protect your family when he’s finally dead,” Hermione met his eyes, her own wider than normal.

 

“I will hold you to that Miss Granger.”

 

“Why would you do this?” she asked, picking up the Horcrux.

 

“Because the triumph of the Dark Lord would ensure the destruction of my family,” he said honestly. “We’ve been prisoners in our own home since I was released from Azkaban. My son was forced to take the Dark Mark and tormented for sport. My wife has lived in constant fear for her life since our Manor was occupied by Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters. Such things are not to be tolerated,” he said, some venom in his tone. “I have played the meek servant quite long enough, it’s time to strike a blow.”

 

She’d seen first-hand the treatment the Malfoy’s had endured at Bellatrix’s hand. “But why save me?”

 

“Because you are useful, both now and likely in the future. While your descent is…questionable, you’ve proven your mettle. All you endured and yet you did not break. A spirit like that is rare. I doubt the Weasley boy would have lasted even half so long were your positions reversed,” his lips quirked into a small smile. “Best to run along now, my dear. We’ll see one another soon enough.”

 

Hermione tucked the cup away and stood. She had a sinking feeling that this would be far from the last time she’d see the blonde Death Eater, and that this would be easiest errand she ever ran for him. “Goodnight,” she said and fled before he said another word.

 

~Fin~


End file.
